Chapter 235
|romaji= Dāku Disaipuru |viz= Dark Disciples |issue= 6-7, 2020 |arc= Arc 11 |volume= |episode= |characters= #Yuno #Lily Aquaria #Ralph #Zenon #Foyal #Gaderois #David Swallow #Siren Tium #William Vangeance #Alecdora Sandler }} |Dāku Disaipuru}} is the 235th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Yuno rushes out the door, Ralph tries to warn Yuno about how the ones that are invading the Golden Dawns headquarters are likely the Dark Triad's highest ranked members since they invaded the Clover Kingdom so easily. Ralph also says that they can't fight them carelessly, which Yuno simply replies that he is the Vice-captain of the Golden Dawn. Yuno then flies towards the Golden Dawn headquarters using his Swift White Hawk spell. As three mages enter the Golden Dawn headquarters, the Golden Dawn members notice that uniform of the intruders and realize that the intruders are Spade Kingdom mages. One of the Golden Dawn members says that he doesn't care how the Spade Kingdom mages got here, and tells the rest of his squad members to make the Spade Kingdom mages rue this day and to concentrate their attack spell. As the Golden Dawn members fires their spell at the Spade Kingdom mages, but the mages are all perfectly fine. Two of the Spade Kingdom mages decide to face off against the Golden Dawn members while Zenon heads deeper into the Golden Dawn headquarters. One of the Spade mages comments about how he had thought the Golden Dawn was the strongest of the Clover Kingdom's squads, while the Golden Dawn members are shocked that the Spade Kingdom mages are perfectly fine. A Spade mage then comments about how its not all the Golden Dawn mages fault since the Dark Disciples are all hand picked elite that are compatible with the power they got from the Dark Triad and that they are all stage zero mages. Suddenly Siren attacks one of the Spade mages, which the mage comments about how they use the same rock magic attribute. The mage quickly defeats Siren and comments about how Siren is weak. As others try to come to Siren's rescue, but the Spade mage easily overwhelms them and comments about how the Devil's power puts their magic in a whole 'nother league. The mage then explains how their army's captains can use 5 percent of the Devil's power, while the Dark Disciples are capable of unleashing up to 40 percent and that lord Zenon is capable of unleashing up to 80 percent. At another part of the Golden Dawn's headquarters, Zenon meets up with Golden Dawn's captain William Vangeance. Suddenly Alecdora steps in between the two and tells Zenon to stay away from William. William tries to warn Alecdora but Alecdora tells William to stay back. Alecdora explains how even though he was a vessel for an elf, he fights for William because that is what he wants. Alecdora then attacks with a spell while proclaiming that as a mage of the Golden Dawn, he will strike down the intruders. Suddenly Alecdora is defeated by Zenon, and manages to recognize the magic that Zenon is using. William uses a spell to save Alecdora, and proclaims that no one hurts a member of his squad and gets away with it. Zenon comments about how he will take William's World Tree Magic for the benefit of the Spade Kingdom, while using his Bone Magic to attack. Outside of the headquarters, Yuno arrives and finds out that his squad mates have been defeated. A spade mage comments about how Yuno is late to the party, and asks who Yuno is looking down on. Yuno activates his Spirit Dive spell, and asks what they think they are doing to his comrades. Magic and Spells used References Navigation